Reprezentacja Japonii w skokach narciarskich
Reprezentacja Japonii w skokach narciarskich – jedyna licząca się w skokach reprezentacja, która nie pochodzi z Europy. Bez ich istnienia można by dyskutować o sensie nazywania Pucharu Świata Pucharem Świata. Bycie juniorem w tej reprezentacji kończy się w okolicach 30. Przywódcą reprezentacji jest wiecznie młody Noriaki Kasai. Obecni zawodnicy * Noriaki Kasai – ma 47 lat, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi. Legenda głosi, że kiedyś zakończy karierę. Został Mistrzem Świata w lotach w 1992 roku, czyli wcześniej niż urodziło się wielu jego rywali. * Daiki Ito – raz spadł z belki startowej, ale ogólnie to jest całkiem dobrym skoczkiem. * Taku Takeuchi – jedyny Japończyk, który został mistrzem Finlandii juniorów. * Junshiro Kobayashi – zwycięzca z Wisły-Malinki. Należał do ścisłej czołówki sezonu 2017/18, ale nie przeczytał jeszcze instrukcji obsługi mamuta. * Ryoyu Kobayashi – brat Junshiro. Toczy z nim braterską rywalizację i w przeciwieństwie do niego umie obsłużyć mamuta. W sezonie 2018/19 wygrywał zawody za zawodami, będąc jednym z powodów tego, że Piotrek, Kamil i Dawid musieli zadowolić się drugimi i trzecimi miejscami. Jedynie Mistrzostwa Świata mu nie wyszły. Posiada nadnaturalną zdolność skakania przy wietrze z tyłu, gdy każdy inny ma pod narty. Jego nemezis to Dawid Kubacki, który najpierw przerwał mu przerwę zwycięstw, potem wygrał Mistrzostwa, które on miał wygrać, a sezon później, aby go dobić, był jednym z powodów, przez które nie obronił on Złotego Orła. * Yukiya Sato – najniższy w stawce i dalej młody zawodnikJak na japońskie warunki, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu wygrać już zawodów Pucharu Świata. Niemniej jest trochę nierówny, raz otrze się o podium, a raz nie wejdzie do trzydziestki. Ostatnio podpadł Polakom, poprawiając rekord Dawida na Wielkiej Krokwi. * Naoki Nakamura – też młody, ale jednak trochę mu do tego powyżej brakuje. Nie mniej poziom 6-7 do drużyny jest. * Keichi Sato – niespokrewniony z Yukiyą, młody i całkiem dobry – na tyle, że w sezonie 2019/20 wygryzł „dziadka” Kasaiego z pierwszego składuCóż za brak szacunku do starszych.... Byli zawodnicy * Takanobu Okabe – drugi po Kasaim na liście najstarszych zwycięzców konkursów. Jeden z przykładów na to, że Japończycy starzeją się wolniej. * Kazuyoshi Funaki – był perfekcjonistą, o czym świadczy to, że jest nazywany najładniej skaczącym skoczkiem w historii. Dawał chwilę odpoczynku sędziom, którzy nie musieli na jego skok patrzeć, bo i tak wiedzieli, że dadzą same 20. * Masahiko Harada – postać tragiczna: pomimo wielu sukcesów i tak wszyscy pamiętają go głównie z zawalonego skoku w drużynówce na olimpiadzie w Lillehammer, kiedy to Japończycy przegrali złoto z Niemcami. Odkuł się cztery lata później przed własną publicznością, przeskakując skocznię w konkursie indywidualnym i to na tyle, że elektroniczny pomiar odległości nie zgruntował i trzeba było ręcznie ustalić odległośćMówiąc kolokwialnie – wyjebało poza skalę.. * Hiroya Saito – kolejny z przedstawicieli złotego pokolenia japońskich skoków. Niestety wiecznie w cieniu bardziej błyszczących kolegów - jak nie Harady to Funakiego, jak nie Funakiego to Kasaiego, itd. Nic dziwnego, że skończył karierę jeszcze w wieku juniorskimJak na Japończyka.. * Hideharu Miyahira – całkiem dobry zawodnik, zdobył nawet dwa medale mistrzostw świata, a mógłby i więcej gdyby nie wyskok formy Małysza w Predazzo w 2003. Obecnie trener pierwszej reprezentacjiCiekawe, jak czuje się z faktem, że jeden z jego podopiecznych jest od niego o rok starszy. * Hiroki Yamada – niespodziewanie wystrzelił formą podczas TCS 2002, zajmując 4. miejsce w jednym z konkursów. Jak się okazało, był to jego jedyny taki wyskok w karierzeCo prawda miesiąc później powtórzył wyczyn u siebie w Hakubie, ale tradycyjnie wszystkie czołowe reprezentacje wysłały do Japonii swoje kadry B, więc się nie liczy.. Publicznie wypowiadał się, że jego sportowym idolem jest Adam Małysz, dzięki czemu zdobył sympatię polskich kibiców. * Kento Sakuyama – w lecie wygrał cały cykl Grand Prix, natomiast przez wszystkie zimowe sezony uzbierał trochę więcej niż 100 punktów. Przez to do niedawna zwano go japońskim Dawidem Kubackim, obecnie jednak owo porównanie byłoby krzywdzące dla Polaka. * Shohei Tochimoto – średnio-słaby, jedyne jego sukcesy to niezłote medale juniorskie i drużynowe. * Fumihisa Yumoto – w 2008 w Pragelato odniósł jedyne zwycięstwo w karierze, dzięki wiatrowi i decyzji o skróceniu konkursu do jednej serii. Cóż, każda reprezentacja musi mieć swojego Roka Urbanca i Krzysztofa Bieguna. Kategoria:Skoki narciarskie